Das Lied von Eis und Feuer
Das Lied von Eis und Feuer '''(gewöhnlich abgekürzt mit '''DLvEuF) ist eine laufende Reihe epischer Fantasieromane. Autor ist der amerikanische Romanschriftsteller und Drehbuchautor George R. R. Martin. Martin begann im Jahre 1991 den ersten Band A Game of Thrones zu schreiben. 1996 fand die Veröffentlichung statt. Ursprünglich geplant als Trilogie besteht die Reihe bis dato im Original aus fünf Bänden. (Auf deutsch jeweils geteilt in zwei Taschenbücher und somit gesamt auf 10). Zusätzlich existieren drei Prequel-Novellen, von denen weitere in Planung sind und eine Reihe von Auszügen aus den Eis-und-Feuer-Büchern. Die Geschichte von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer '' findet in einer fiktiven Welt statt, hauptsächlich auf einem Kontinent namens Westeros, aber auch auf einer großen Landmasse im Osten namens Essos. Die meisten Charaktere sind menschlich, doch mit dem Fortschreiten der Reihe werden auch andere Lebewesen eingearbeitet, z.B. die kalten und bedrohlichen Anderen aus dem fernen Norden und feuerspuckende Drachen aus dem Osten. Beide Kreaturen wurden von den Menschen in der Geschichte als ausgestorben erachtet. In der Reihe existieren drei wesentliche Handlungsstränge: der Ausbruch eines Bürgerkrieges zur Herrschaft über Westeros unter einigen konkurrierenden Adelsfamilien; die wachsende Bedrohung durch die Anderen, die jenseits einer riesigen Mauer leben; das Bestreben von Daenerys Targaryen, der verbannten Tochter eines Königs, der in einem Bürgerkrieg 15 Jahre zuvor ermordet worden war, nach Westeros zurückzukehren und den Thron rechtmäßig für sich zu beanspruchen. Beim Fortschreiten der Reihe verflechten sich die drei Handlungsstränge immer enger miteinander. Die Geschichte wird in der dritten Person erzählt, durch die Augen verschiedenster POV-Charaktere. Am Ende des vierten Buches existieren 17 solcher Charaktere, die mehrere Kapitel beanspruchen und acht Charaktere, die in nur einem Kapitel auftreten. Im fünften Buch werden viele neue POV-Charaktere integriert, die die Weichen für die großen Ereignisse im sechsten Buch stellen sollen. Die ersten Bände der Buchserie wurden zunächst ohne grosses Aufsehen veröffentlicht, nun konnten die Bücher über 15 Millionen Mal weltweit verkauft werden und wurden in mehr als 20 Sprachen übersetzt. Das vierte und fünfte Buch erreichten die Spitze der New York Times Bestseller-Liste nach ihrer Veröffentlichung. Unter den vielen abgeleiteten Werken findet man die Prequel Novelle, die HBO TV-Serie Game of Thrones, eine Comic-Adaption und mehere Karten-, Brett- und Videospiele. Kapitelübersicht und Zusammenfassungen thumb|US - amerikanische Ausgabe von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer *Band 1: Die Herren von Winterfell *Band 2: Das Erbe von Winterfell *Band 3: Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche *Band 4: Die Saat des goldenen Löwen *Band 5: Sturm der Schwerter *Band 6: Die Königin der Drachen *Band 7: Zeit der Krähen *Band 8: Die dunkle Königin *Band 9: Der Sohn des Greifen *Band 10: Ein Tanz mit Drachen Grundzüge der Handlung Handlung ''Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ''spielt hauptsächlich in den fiktiven sieben Königslanden von Westeros, einem Kontinent in der Größe von Südamerika mit einer alten Geschichte, die über 12.000 Jahre zurückreicht. Eine ausführliche Historie berichtet darüber, wie die Sieben Königslande zu ihrer Dominanz auf dem Kontinent kamen und anschließend von Aegon dem Eroberer aus dem Hause Targaryen vereinigt wurden. Etwa 283 Jahre nach Aegons Eroberung wurden die Targaryens in einer Rebellion gestürzt. Der neue König auf dem Eisernen Thron hieß Robert Baratheon und wurde in erster Linie von seinem Freund Eddard Stark und seinem Ziehvater Jon Arryn unterstützt. Die Romane spielen 15 Jahre später und schließen sich an die Ereigisse an. Es gibt drei Handlungsstränge, die sowohl auf Westeros als auch auf dem östlichen Kontinent spielen. Die Haupthandlung spielt in Westeros und beschreibt einen vielseitigen Krieg um den Eisernen Thron. Nach Roberts Tod regiert zu Beginn sein erstgeborener Sohn, Joffrey Baratheon, der von seiner Mutter Cersei und dem mächtigen Haus Lennister unterstützt wird. Lord Eddard Stark, Roberts einstige Hand, findet jedoch heraus, dass Joffrey und seine Geschwister aus einer inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Cersei und ihrem Bruder Jaime Lennister hervorgegangen sind, was ihren Anspruch auf den Thron zunichte macht. Rechtmäßigen Anspruch hat nun der zweite der drei Baratheon - Brüder Stannis. Der charismatische und jüngste der drei Baratheon - Brüder, Renly, erhebt ebenfalls seinen Anspruch und zeigt damit öffentlich seine Missachtung gegenüber der Rangfolge. Unterstützung erhält er vom machtvollen Haus Tyrell. Während sich die Anspruchsteller gegenseitig bekämpfen, erklärt sich Robb Stark, Eddard Starks ältester Sohn und Nachfolger, zum König des Nordens. Sein Volk, die Menschen aus dem Norden und ihre Verbündeten aus den Flusslanden fordern die Loslösung von den Sieben Königslanden und bestehen auf eine Selbstherrschaft unter Robbs Führung. Auch Balon Graufreud, der Lord der Eiseninseln, erhebt Anspruch auf den einstigen Thron seines Gebietes und kämpft, wie Robb, um Unabhängigkeit. Der daraus resultierende Krieg der Fünf Könige ist der wesentliche Handlungshintergrund der ersten vier Bände. In der Tat handelt der vierte Band selbst dann davon, wie sich Westeros im Angesicht des drohenden Winters erholt, und von den politischen Machenschaften derer, die versuchen, in den Nachwirkungen des Krieges die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Im Zuge des Krieges wurden vier der fünf Thronanwärter getötet. Lediglich Stannis hat ihn überlebt. Der Thron selbst ist momentan im Besitz von Tommen Baratheon, Joffreys Bruder, angeblich Roberts zweiter Sohn, tatsächlich jedoch ebenfalls das Produkt der inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Cersei und Jaime. Die ehemalige Königin Regentin Cersei wurde von den Anhängern des Glaubens an die Sieben abgesetzt und in Königsmund inhaftiert. Stannis und seine Armee, die nur wenig Unterstützung von den Häusern aus Westeros erhalten hat, befindet sich ganz im Norden des Reiches an der Mauer. Dort versucht er, das Reich vor der drohenden Invasion der Anderen zu schützen und neue Verbündete in den Häusern des Nordens zu finden. Der zweite Handlungsstrang spielt ganz im Norden des Reiches an der Mauer. Diese wurde vor tausenden von Jahren aus Eis und Geröll mit zum Teil reiner Muskelkraft, zum Teil Magie, konstruiert. Sie beschützt das Reich vor den Anderen, einer Rasse sagenumwobener Kreaturen, die weit im fernen Norden leben. Die Mauer ist fast 500 km lang und über 200m hoch. Sie wird geschützt und instand gehalten von der Bruderschaft der Nachtwache, die mit ihrer Hilfe das Reich vor den Anderen beschützen soll. In der Zeitspanne, in der die Romane spielen, wurden die Anderen seit über 8000 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und die Nachtwache ist im Wesentlichen zu einer Sträflingskolonie geworden. Sie ist stark unterbesetzt und besteht hauptsächlich aus Kriminellen und Flüchtigen. Nur wenige Ritter und Lords finden sich noch in ihren Reihen. Deren Aufgabe ist es, die Männer zu stärken und zu trainieren. Meistens muss sich die Nachtwache mit Wildlingen oder dem "Freien Volk" auseinandersetzen, das ebenfalls hinter der Mauer lebt. Die Handlung wird hauptsächlich aus der Sicht von Jon Schnee erzählt, dem Bastardsohn von Eddard Stark. Er steigt in den Rängen der Wache auf, erfährt viel über die wahre Natur der Bedrohung aus dem fernen Norden und bereitet sich darauf vor, das Reich zu verteidigen, obwohl das Volk von Westeros zu beschäftigt mit seinem eigenen Krieg ist, um Hilfe zu schicken. Zum Ende des dritten Bandes verstrickt sich die Handlung mit dem Bürgerkrieg aus dem Süden. Der dritte Handlungsstrang spielt auf dem riesigen Kontinent Essos auf der anderen Seite der Meerenge. Er handelt von Daenerys Targaryen die als letzte der Nachkommen des Hauses Targaryen im Exil lebt und ebenfalls Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron erhebt. Daenerys' Abenteuer verdeutlichen ihre wachsenden Fähigkeiten und Kräfte. Zu Beginn wird sie von ihrem Bruder an einen barbarischen Kriegsherren verkauft, um ein eheliches Bündnis zu schaffen, doch im Laufe ihrer Reise wächst sie zu einer machtvollen und umsichtigen Herrscherin mit eigenem Recht heran. Ihr Aufstieg wird durch die Geburt dreier Drachen begünstigt, Kreaturen, die lange für ausgestorben galten, die Daenerys zu ihrer Hochzeit als Geschenk (noch in Form von versteinerten Dracheneiern) erhalten hatte. Da der Drache das Wappen ihrer Familie ist, stellen sie zu Beginn vor allem einen symbolischen Wert dar. Mit zunehmender Größe und der Fähigkeit Feuer zu speien kommt ihnen aber auch ein taktischer Nutzen zu gute. Obwohl ihre Geschichte, geographisch gesehen, Tausende von Meilen von Westeros entfernt stattfindet, bleibt der Eiserne Thron ihr erklärtes Ziel. Das gleichnamige Lied von Eis und Feuer wurde in der Reihe bisher nur einmal erwähnt. In ''A Clash of Kings hat Daenerys eine Vision, in der ein Mitglied des Hauses Targaryen (wahrscheinlich ihr toter Bruder Rhaegar) über seinen neugeborenen Sohn Aegon spricht: "Er ist der Prinz der verheißen wurde und sein ist das Lied von Eis und Feuer". Es wird angedeutet, dass eine Verbindung zwischen dem Lied, dem Versprechen und Daenerys selbst existiert. Die Andeutung wird in A Feast for Crows weiter gefestigt, als Aemon Targaryen Daenerys als den Prinzen, der verheißen wurde, identifiziert. Die Phrase "Eis und Feuer" wird auch im Treueschwur erwähnt, den die Reets Bran Stark in A Clash of Kings geben. Das Lied und das Versprechen werden jedoch nie wieder erwähnt und das Lied selbst bleibt weiterhin ein Rätsel. Einflüsse George R. R. Martin gibt als wichtigsten künstlerischen Einfluss die Bücher seiner Kindheit, insbesondere Der Herr der Ringe von J. R. R. Tolkien, an. Sein größter Kritikpunkt an Imitatoren von Tolkiens Werk war, dass deren Handlung häufig in einer Art utopischem „Disneyland-Mittelalter“ stattfindet. Um diesen Mangel an Ernsthaftigkeit und Realismus zu vermeiden, ließ er sich zusätzlich von historischen Romanen sowie von wahren Begebenheiten des europäischen Mittelalters beeinflussen. Dazu zählen unter anderem die Rosenkriege, die Kreuzzüge, Wilhelm der Eroberer und der Hundertjährige Krieg. Aus diesem Grund werden auch Magie und fantastische Kreaturen lediglich sporadisch und sehr subtil eingesetzt, den Schwerpunkt der Handlung bilden die Intrigen und Machtkämpfe der herrschenden Klasse. Aufbau und Stil Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist bekannt für seine komplexen Charaktere, unvermittelte und oft gewalttätige Handlungswechsel und die vielen politischen Intrigen. In einem Genre, in dem oft Magie eine zentrale Rolle spielt, hat diese Reihe den Ruf, nur begrenzt und subtil Magie einzusetzen. Sie wird oft nicht ganz eindeutig und mit finsterem Hintergrund verwendet. Die Handlung dreht sich nicht um den finalen Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse. Die Handlungsstränge drehen sich hauptsächlich um politische Machtkämpfe und den Bürgerkrieg. Nur ein oder zwei Handlungsbögen kommen zu der Vermutung, dass eine externe Bedrohung existieren könnte. Das Buch wird aus der Sichtweise mehrerer Charaktere beschrieben, die sich jeweils von Kapitel zu Kapitel abwechseln. Der erste Band begann mit neun zentralen Figuren, nach Abschluss des fünften Bandes gibt es derzeit 31 Personae. Neue Reflektorfiguren sind dem Leser meist bereits aus vorangegangenen Kapiteln bekannt, so dass sich die Meinung des Lesers über den Charakter wiederholt ändern kann. Die Geschichte gewinnt zunehmend an Komplexität, die Gesamtzahl der in den Büchern erwähnten Figuren beträgt mittlerweile über 1000 Personen, darunter dutzende Hauptcharaktere. Martin legt grossen Wert auf die detaillierte Charakterzeichnung seiner Figuren, dementsprechend findet man im Lied von Eis und Feuer keine stereotypen Bösewichte oder Helden. Eine weitere Besonderheit der Serie ist, dass Martin sich nicht an gängige Klischees hält und daher nicht davor zurückschreckt, auch bedeutende Hauptpersonen seiner Geschichte unerwartet sterben zu lassen, wodurch es ihm gelingt, ein hohes Maß an Spannung aufzubauen. Rezensionen Kritken Die Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung schreibt im Juli 2012 :„Martins Faible für die Komplikation, das den Kolportageprunk ins Literarische hebt, weil es eine straffe Inhaltskontrolle erfordert, verträgt eine möglichst große Fülle literarischer Kunstgriffe. Seit Beginn der Reihe werden die Ereignisse daher aus zahlreichen Blickwinkeln erzählt. Obwohl Martin uralte Lesersehnsüchte nach Massen saftiger Handlung stillt, ist seine Präsentation einer Welt von Machtgier, Hass und Rache dabei überaus zeitgenössisch. (...) :Zu seiner Vollendung treiben Martins Leser den Autor, der vier Jahre für die Fertigstellung des vierten Teils und sechs für die des fünften brauchte, im Internet regelmäßig zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. Ihr Drängen ist egoistisch, aber erklärlich. Besser als durch Martins Romane lässt sich die Befürchtung, Unterhaltungsliteratur verrate das literarische Kunstwerk an Marktzwänge und Lesererwartungen, augenblicklich kaum widerlegen. Das „Lied von Eis und Feuer“ feiert die literarische Autonomie mit einem großen Fest des Erzählens.“ Bände Englisch (Original) *A Game of Thrones, 1996, ISBN 0-553-10354-7 *A Clash of Kings, 1998, ISBN 0-553-10803-4 *A Storm of Swords, 2000, ISBN 0-553-10663-5 *A Feast for Crows, 2005, ISBN 0-553-80150-3 *A Dance with Dragons, 2011, ISBN 978-0-553-80147-7 Folgende Bände sind geplant: *''The Winds of Winter'' *''A Dream of Spring'' Deutsche Taschenbücher Der deutsche Verlag (zuerst Goldmann, ab Band 3 Blanvalet, ab Band 9 der Verlag Penhaligon) teilte für die deutsche Taschenbuchausgabe alle Bücher in jeweils zwei Bände auf: *''Die Herren von Winterfell'' (A Game of Thrones Teil 1, 1997) ISBN 3-442-24729-2. *''Das Erbe von Winterfell'' (A Game of Thrones Teil 2, 1998) ISBN 3-442-24730-6. *''Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche'' (A Clash of Kings Teil 1, 2000) ISBN 3-442-24923-6. *''Die Saat des goldenen Löwen'' (A Clash of Kings Teil 2, 2000) ISBN 3-442-24934-1. *''Sturm der Schwerter'' (A Storm of Swords Teil 1, 2001) ISBN 3-442-24733-0. *''Die Königin der Drachen'' (A Storm of Swords Teil 2, 2002) ISBN 3-442-24734-9. *''Zeit der Krähen'' (A Feast for Crows Teil 1, 2006) ISBN 3-442-24350-5. *''Die dunkle Königin'' (A Feast for Crows Teil 2, 2006) ISBN 3-442-24416-1. *''Der Sohn des Greifen'' (A Dance with Dragons Teil 1, 2011) ISBN 978-3-7645-3104-1. *''Ein Tanz mit Drachen'' (A Dance with Dragons Teil 2, 2012) ISBN 978-3-7645-3102-7. Seit Ende 2010 erscheint eine neue Taschenbuchausgabe der Fantasy-Reihe, ebenfalls herausgegeben von blanvalet und Penhaligon. Die Übersetzung wurde im Zuge der Neuauflage überarbeitet. Eine der augenfälligsten Änderungen ist dabei die Verdeutschung einiger Namen, die in den älteren Ausgaben im englischen Original belassen worden waren. Zudem gab der Verlag FanPro fünf auf jeweils 1200 Exemplare limitierte, gebundene Bücher heraus, die in ihrer Länge den Originalbänden entsprechen. Die Übersetzung wurde leicht angepasst, 200 Exemplare sind jeweils nummeriert und von George R. R. Martin handsigniert. Deutsche Hörbücher Bisher sind 20 Teile exklusiv bei Audible erschienen. Es handelt sich dabei um vollständige Lesungen der deutschen Taschenbücher, welche dann jeweils auf zwei Hörbücher aufgeteilt wurden. Gelesen werden die Bücher von Reinhard Kuhnert. Für die Hörbuchfassung von Der Sohn des Greifen und Ein Tanz mit Drachen ab Teil 17 wurden – anders als in den Büchern – die Ortsnamen und Eigennamen der Charaktere im englischen Original belassen, um keinen Stilbruch zu den Teilen 1–16 zu erzeugen. Im Oktober 2012 begann Random House mit der Veröffentlichung der Audible-Hörbücher als MP3 CDs, wobei jeweils zwei Teile zusammengefasst werden, so dass dieselbe Aufteilung wie bei den deutschen Taschenbüchern vorliegt. Vorgeschichte/ Novellen Bislang wurden fünf von mehreren geplanten Novellen zur Vorgeschichte der Serie veröffentlicht. Bislang zwei Novellen behandeln die Ereignisse eines Bürgerkriegs, der unter dem Namen Drachentanz bekannt geworden ist und im Jahr ausbrach. The Rogue Prince erzählt die Vorgeschichte des Bürgerkriegs, während The Princess and the Queen die Geschichte beim Ausbruch des Bürgerkriegs 129 n. A. E. aufnimmt und fortführt. Letztere wurde 2015 unter dem Titel Die Prinzessin und die Königin oder die Schwarzen und die Grünen ins Deutsche übersetzt. Drei Novellen umfassen die Geschichten um den Heckenritter Dunk und seinem Knappen Ei, die etwa 80 Jahre später und ein Jahrhundert (ca. ) vor den Ereignissen in Das Lied von Eis und Feuer angesiedelt sind. Die ersten drei Novellen erschienen mittlerweile in einer deutschen Übersetzung unter dem Titel Der Heckenritter von Westeros: Das Urteil der Sieben. Eine vierte Novelle unter dem englischen Titel The She-Wolves of Winterfell ist in Planung. Die erste Geschichte The Hedge Knight wurde später auch als Graphic Novel umgesetzt und erschien in einer deutschen Version unter dem Titel Der Heckenritter Graphic Novel, Bd. 1 im Panini Verlag ebenso wie die Fortsetzung The Sworn Sword unter dem deutchen Titel Der Heckenritter Graphic Novel, Bd. 2: Das verschworene Schwert. Novellen: *zum Drachentanz **''The Rogue Prince, or, A King’s Brother'', 2014, bisher noch nicht übersetzt **''The Princess and The Queen, or, The Blacks and The Greens'', 2013 (dt. Die Prinzessin und die Königin oder die Schwarzen und die Grünen, 2015 erschienen in der Anthologie Königin im Exil und 20 weitere Kurzromane, ISBN 978-3-7341-6012-7) *''Der Heckenritter von Westeros: Das Urteil der Sieben'', 2013, ISBN 3-7645-3122-3, beinhaltet die ersten drei Novellen des Heckenritters: **''The Hedge Knight'', 1998 (dt. Der Heckenritter, zuerst erschienen in Der 7. Schrein. 1999, ISBN 3-453-15299-9) **''The Sworn Sword'', 2003 (dt. Das verschworene Schwert, zuerst erschienen in Legenden. Lord John, der magische Pakt. 2005, ISBN 3-492-70094-2) **''The Mystery Knight'', 2010 (dt. Der geheimnisvolle Ritter) **''The She-Wolves of Winterfell'' bisher noch nicht erschienen Comics: *''The Hedge Knight'', 2004, Dabel Brothers Productions (dt. Der Heckenritter Graphic Novel, Bd. 1, 2013, Panini Comics) ISBN 3-86201-535-1. *''The Sworn Sword'', 2008, Marvel Comics (dt. Der Heckenritter Graphic Novel, Bd. 2: Das verschworene Schwert, 2013, Panini Comics) ISBN 3-86201-537-8 Zusatzprodukte Mit den Jahren und den steigenden Leserzahlen wurde Das Lied von Eis und Feuer von einer reinen Fantasy-Saga immer mehr zu einer Marke. So erschienen im Lauf der Zeit zahlreiche Nebenprodukte, teilweise ebenfalls mit großem Erfolg. *Ein Brettspiel unter dem Titel „A Game of Thrones“ (deutscher Titel: „Der Eiserne Thron“), sowie zwei Erweiterungen des Spieles mit den Titeln „A Clash of Kings“ (deutscher Titel: „Die Thronkriege“) und „A Storm of Swords“ (deutscher Titel: „Sturm der Schwerter“). Der Vertrieb des Spiels liegt in den Händen von Fantasy Flight Games. *Ein englisches Living Card Game mit dem Namen „A Game of Thrones“, ebenfalls vertrieben von Fantasy Flight Games. Die deutsche Ausgabe des Spiels erscheint seit Juli 2012 unter dem Titel „Der eiserne Thron - das Kartenspiel“ beim Heidelberger Spieleverlag. *Ein weiteres Brettspiel von FFG, bei dem es sich um eine Mischung aus Tabletop und Rollenspiel handelt, mit dem Namen „Battles of Westeros“. Im Grundspiel enthalten sind Einheiten der Häuser Stark und Lannister. Die erste Erweiterung trägt den Titel „Wardens of the West“, die zweite Erweiterung „Wardens of the East“ ist im Herbst 2010 erscheinen. Der Heidelberger Spieleverlag brachte die deutschen Version (als „Die Schlachten von Westeros“) im Oktober 2010 heraus. Deutsche Ausgaben der Erweiterungen sind im Jahr 2011 erschienen. Im August 2012 bringt FFG die „House Baratheon Army Expansion“, die wie der Titel schon sagt, erstmals Einheiten vom Haus Baratheon hinzufügt. Die deutsche Version wird der Heidelberger Spieleverlag noch im Herbst 2012 heraus bringen. *Ein Pen-&-Paper-Rollenspiel, welches von Green Ronin vertrieben wird. *Eine Computerspiel-Umsetzung in Form eines Echtzeit-Strategiespiels: A Game of Thrones: Genesis erschien im Oktober 2011 vom Entwickler Cyanide Studio bisher ausschließlich für den PC. Es erhielt jedoch in der Fachpresse nur mäßige Bewertungen. *Ein Computer-Rollenspiel mit dem Titel „Game of Thrones“, ebenfalls unter Entwicklung von Cyanide Studio, erschienen im Mai 2012 (Nordamerika) beziehungsweise Juni 2012 (Europa) für PC, Playstation 3 und Xbox 360. Das Spiel führt neue Charaktere ein und erzählt eine unabhängige, vorzeitige Handlung zur Romanserie. Siehe auch * Quellen Kategorie:Inhalt